Lovatour
by Roxy-Peyton
Summary: What happens when the girls go on tour with their best friends in 'The View', only to find out they are also touring with McFly and Busted?
1. Wolverhampton Civic Pt1

**Ok, so we are starting this new fic? Should be good eh. **

**Hope you like it :D**

**Review?**

**Roxy**

Peyton, Kyle, Keiron, Mo, Pete and I have all been best friends since we were really young. The boys had decided to make a band, Kyle with his amazing singing, Keiron on Bass and Pete On guitar with Kyle, as a singer too.

You could say that they were mental, but they were still our boys.

We partied for around three days straight when they got signed to a record label.

Then when we found out that they were touring, we partied more.

I lay on my bed, listening to my ipod, with all of the songs that we had recorded for a joke, including me and Peyton. These always made me smile, but there was one that made me sleep, Kyle, he sang Unexpected. A song that they actually wrote. And to be honest, I loved it.

I heard a tapping noise coming from my window, and I was supposed to be grounded, although, I always managed to ask how a seventeen year old managed to get grounded?

Coming home drunk.

I went over to my window and looked out, there he was, my best friend, and at the bottom, in my garden stood Peyton, my other best friend.

I laughed, knowing that they were here to bust me out. My parents simply couldn't keep hold of me, they had no choice if I was leaving.

I didn't know why, but Kyles mum liked us all, but mine and Peytons parents hated Kyle, and he thrived on it.

He was constantly telling them about how he was going to drug us and get us pregnant before we were married, and with our parents being really old fashioned, they actually were scared it would happen, but we knew better.

Kyle looked aggressive, but he was a teddy bear at heart, but if anyone hurt us, his short fuse would ignite, and he would go bang without warning.

This made me feel safe.

I opened the window and went to climb out, but got shoved back in by Kyle, then in climbed Peyton, Keiron, Mo And Pete. My crew.

I knew that the boys were going on tour soon, and it broke me to think of it, them leaving.

My parent on the whole were ecstatic.

"You no packed?" Mo said, while the rest laughed at the confused face I was wearing.

"eh?" I said, I didn't have a clue on earth about what they were talking about. Kyle dragged me to the window and pointed to outside. I looked and there it was.

3 Tour busses.

The first and nearest, it was bright purple with silver writing on both sides which said..

_THE VIEW._

It had their logos and everything, but the other two were too far away for me to see them, even the boys didn't know who they belonged to.

This is when it clicked, the boys were taking me and Peyton on tour with them, my mind blew it fuse.

I was jumping on top of Kyle and kissing him wetly on the face.

"EW" He squealed.

Thats when it happened, the knock came on my bedroom door, followed by "Roxy, whats going on in there?" My dad.

Shit.

--

Before I knew it my parents were trying to fight against a barricaded door, which usually happened anyway, while I jumped out the window and into the bus with everyone except Kyle.

He always liked winding them up, and so he had his video camera, like usual when he opened the door for them, their faces were priceless.

He managed to get my dad to chase him and he ran into the bus as it took off away from my dad.

We all waved to him simply just to wind him up, and then it started, the party.

Blaring music on the bus while we ate snacks, joked around and played the xbox.

--

Everyone had quietened down as we were tiring out.

We all sat in the upstairs lounge of the bus on the sofas.

Kieron was lying with his head on Peytons lap while she rested against Mo, Peyton had always said about how Kieron was her baby, like a little brother although he was older than her.

Pete lay on the table in the middle with his legs crossed in the air on the phone to his girlfriend Steph, While I lay beside Kyle on the other couch, his arms around me, with my head rested on his chest.

Peyton looked at me and smiled, making me blush, I knew she was trying to imply something, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

She knew something I didn't, and I wanted to know.

But with this, I rested my head comfily on his chest, and slowly fell asleep.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	2. Wolverhampton Civic Pt2

**Ok, so here is chapter two.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Roxy**

We arrived, and I was still asleep on Kyle, until he was pulled by the arm off the sofa by Pete. I glared at him, now half of my body was cold and there was nothing I could do about it.

I didn't want to wear any of my baggy jumpers, because they didn't feel as warm as Kyles, so I went to his closet and searched until I found something perfect. His big this adidas one, black with red stripes down its arms.

I felt someone put there arms around my waist, and turned around to see him standing there looking at me with his big brown eyes, I smiled, his face being near mine always made me blush, I felt safe with him around, but at the same time, I felt nervous when he was too close on our own.

"Wearing my clothes?" He spoke, or more then less whispered.

All I could do was nod. I suddenly found myself speechless.

Kyle kissed my nose softly, he always had a thing of doing that. It made me giggle, lightly.

I noticed him closing his eyes, his dark brown eye lashes entwining with one another, and for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me in the cupboard, when the door banged open and there stood Kieron.

We'd never live this down.

--

I stood at the side of the stage with the boys.

In total there was Me, Peyton, Kyle, Kieron, Mo, Pete, Danny, Dougie, Harry, Tom, Matt, James and Charlie.

Yes, we finally found out that we were touring with McFly and Busted.

All three bands had their own tour buses, The Views was bright purple, McFly's was blue and Busted's was yellow.

Busted were on first, then the View, then McFLY.

Busted played _What I go to school for, year 3000,Sleeping with the light on, Who's David, Air Hostess, She wants to be me, Teenage Kicks and Crashed the wedding._

The View Played, _Glass Smash, 5 Rebecca's, Streetlights, Same Jeans, Superstar Tradesman, Grans for tea, Temptation Dice, Wasted little DJ's, The Don, Shock Horror, Realisation, Typical Time 2 And Posh Boys Cant Play._

McFly played, _5 Colours, Friday night, star girl, obviously, room on the third floor, Transylvania, Bubble wrap, Little Johanna, Please Please, Help, Lies, One For The Radio, Corrupted, Everybody Knows, Do Ya, Falling in love, Going through the motions, Ive got you, The Ballad of Paul K, and All about you._

When they came running off the stage we sat in the backrooms having a laugh for a while. I sat next to Danny, his smile was hypnotising.

We laughed and joked, and at the end of the night we went back to the buses, and onwards to The Blackpool Opera House.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	3. Blackpool Opera House Pt1

**Revviiieeew:D**

**Peyton**

I can't believe that we were on a tour with Kyle and the guys. I was sitting in the tour bus leaning against Keiron and he was sleeping, which I was supposed to do as well but I couldn't sleep.

I was too exited, even after they're great performance I couldn't believe that they actually brought me and Roxy with them on they're tour. And with Busted, my favorite band after McFly and of course The View. It felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, I had spoken to James from Busted.

_Keiron was just about to go up on stage and I gave him a hug before he left. Then I stayed and listened, Roxy was watching, and sometimes if Kyle felt brave he would wink at her. She could be so stupid sometimes, he was in love with her and the only one that didn't know was Roxy._

"_They are really good" I looked behind me and saw James; he was drinking water and smiling at me._

"_Of course they are" I said, grinning wickedly, I felt like telling him that they were my boys but didn't._

_It might come out the wrong way._

"_Are you scared?" he didn't answer because that's when they came down and started hugging me and Roxy._

_Kyle was the first one to run to her, I sighed deeply was she ever going to understand._

"Hey" I looked in front of me and saw Kyle he was sitting next to Roxy, big shocker there. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Think really hard, have you ever seen me sleep?" he didn't answer that.

That might be because I couldn't sleep, it wasn't a disease. My parents took me to the doctor and he confirmed that. They didn't know what was wrong.

"You better get some sleep rock star" I said and grinned at him, my best friend. "Next stop Blackpool Opera House"

He didn't say anything about the rockstar comment, instead he fell asleep. I looked at a movie and just sat there until we arrived.

"We are here" I exclaimed and woke everybody up.

We soon met the Busted and McFly guys, I really wanted to go and talk to James but Keiron had his arms around my waist, and he was my baby brother.

This meant I couldn't leave him, in the corner of my eye I could see Kyle and Roxy whispering.

"Let's go" Keiron and I ran away from the group and hid. "Were going to play a little prank on the guys"

He took out several bottle of water and gave me two.

"Let's do it"

We sat there and got ready; it didn't take much time before they came. Keiron started to count down and when he reached zero we threw the water on them.

"Thanks guys" they all said, we just laughed and then saw that James was looking at me.

I blushed and he laughed along with Matt.

"Come on Peyton" Roxy said and pulled me with her while grinning wickedly, I didn't know why she smiled like she knew something I didn't.

**So what do you think?**

**Written by GroowyL**


	4. BlackPool Opera House Pt2

**Review?**

**Peyton**

Busted were playing their last song: Sleeping with the lights on. A crowd favorite, I guessed. Next band were The View and at least Keiron was more nervous than ever.

"I'm going to die Peyton" Keiron said, he was sweating, he usually wasn't nervous but he was probably because of the location.

"Don't worry" I said and gave him a small kiss, a friendly one. "You've got your big sister to take care of you"

He grinned at me, looking more relaxed than before.

"Keep telling yourself that darling" he responded, I just laughed at him.

"Kick some ass" I said as he walked past him, just when Kyle was going after him I stopped him. "When are you going to declare your love to dear Roxy?"

He grinned at me, but then said something that he was going to sing. I nodded and listened to them sing. I loved listening to Kyle singing, just as much as I loved singing with Roxy. We actually had recorded some songs together mostly for fun.

"Hey" I looked behind me and there he was, James.

"Hey" I didn't know what to say. "You played good tonight"

"Thanks" he answered, then I looked back at the stage, my boys were really kicking some serious ass. "Is that your boyfriend?"

He pointed at Keiron who was grinning at me.

"No way, he's my little brother" I said and laughed.

"Isn't he older then you?" James asked, it felt like I was going to faint.

Because of his eyes, they were just beautiful.

"Don't tell him that" I said and he laughed then Matt came running together with Dougie.

"Come with us mateage" he said and then smiled at me while dragging James away from me.

They played practically the same song this time, and then we were on the road again. Me sitting and joking with Mo and Keiron while Roxy sat by Kyle talking to him.

"Let's go to our next destination" I said and then looked down at Pete.

"Glasgow SECC" he whispered.

I became a little dramatic and started singing this song I made up.

"We are going to Glasgow SECC" I sang and noticed that James and Matt were watching me and laughing.

We hadn't left yet, Busted were on their way to their bus. I didn't say anything, but started to blush and sit down next to Keiron.

"Why are you blushing?" Roxy said grinning wickedly.

"Shut up" I snapped and then pretended to sleep.

**Written by GroowyL**


	5. Glasgow SECC Pt1

**Review?**

**Roxy**

I lay on the sofa, my head on Kyle's chest. He was constantly there, but I could feel myself falling all over Danny. He sat on the bus talking to me and Kyle; we were laughing and joking about us going home to Dundee in a day or two. Kyle kept giving Danny funny looks, so I jabbed him in the ribs every time.

It was like he was being very over protective because I have known him for so long, but I didn't know.

Danny left and went to his own bus, and before we knew it, we were driving to Glasgow.

_I looked up at Kyle from the crowd, I had decided I wanted to enjoy the gig like I did at home. I noticed him looking down on me, and he would give me the occaisional wink, he looked absolutely gorgeous when he did this, but I would never tell anyone that, not even Peyton. I wasn't supposed to think my best friend was fit._

"Helloo" Kyle cooed, snapping me out of my daydream. This made me blush, realising how close our faces had become, and his smile.

It was breathtaking, but a totally different breathtaking to Danny.

I got butterflies in my stomach around Danny, and I was constantly aware of how I looked, I would fall over things and be extra clumsy by total accident, but around Kyle, I felt safe, and at home.

Almost a warm and fuzzy feeling.

_They came bombing off the stage and Kyle ran straight for me and embraced me in a hug, to be honest, I didn't care that he was absolutely dripping wet from having beer thrown around the crowd, from water being poured over him to cool him down and generally from him sweating, he was a very sweaty boy._

_I didn't care that he was stinking of sweat and beer._

_Thats when he did it, no one noticed, but Mr Kyle Falconer kissed me right on the lips. _

_Hard._

I thought about the kiss over and over as I listened to his heartbeat with him playing with my hair.

I thought about everything, about my parents hating him, and they probably hated him even more, but it just gave him more to thrive on.

I had received several texts from them, and missed calls.

_We phoned the police. Youre lucky your over 16 or you would have been lifted by now. Dad._

_Where are you hun? Im worried Mum x_

_Get your arse home now. Kyle will be dead if I lay hands on him._

And at all of these, Kyle laughed.

I thought about everything that had ever happened between us, when he kissed me in primary school and I told him he smelled. This made me laugh.

When he touched my arse in high school and I pushed him down the stairs.

Or when I actually made out with him at one of his gigs in the dog house.

This all made me smile, me and Kyle.

It was always our group. There was Me and Kyle, or Me Kyle and Peyton, then Keiron, Mo and Pete. But when Kyle and I were together, Peyton would lose interest and go with Keiron, her little brother. Although no matter what, Pete and Mo, and Me and Kyle, were inseparable.

They were my boys and Peyton was my sister. In a weird fucked up way.

I thought about Peyton, and James. It was so obvious that she liked him, and that he liked her, he was constantly talking to her, and everything, but she had no idea.

And somehow, she was oblivious to the little guy, Dougie, who was always in the background, he liked her too.

I dragged her away the other day, knowing that she would end up making a fool of herself and get soaked in return, and we had no time for her to change again.

I started drawing circles on Kyle's stomach, and I swore I heard him let out a light moan, but who knows. I was certainly not going to ask him.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, causing Kyle to sit up and we banged heads.

"Ow" I said. Putting a hand to my head.

"I am so sorry, I just got a fright"

This made me laugh. Kyle was certainly a character.

He lightly kissed me on the forehead, where it hurt and I did the same to him. Everyone thought that we were a couple, but we really weren't.

But he was mine. If any girl was interested, then I would have to say if they were acceptable or not.

Same with him and any guy that wanted me.

I looked at the message on my phone, it was from Danny.

_Is Kyle your bf?x_

I smiled at this. But I heard Kyle grunting. He had an awful habbit of looking at messages people were reading. But it was something that made me feel safer with him, making him seem like he always cared.

"Say aye" He said. I looked at him with a confused glance. We had moved over and into his bunk, so we were now pressed right up against each other.

"But your not?" I said.

"But it'll be funny" He said, looking at me, and his big brown eyes almost melted me, I snapped out of it, reminding myself that I shouldn't be falling for him, I shouldn't be feeling this way towards him.

"Kyle" I said.

Then his lips crashed on mine. I didn't understand this, but ever since that night at the dog house, Kyle has felt the need to kiss me when we are alone, and I felt the need to kiss back. I knew that I shouldn't be doing it, but I simply couldn't help it. I dropped my phone on my stomach as Kyle moved to on top of me. My arms instantly moved to around his neck, and his moved to under the bridge of my back, I kept kissing him harder and harder.

"Please?" He said in between kisses.

"Please what?" I said, a little muffled, but I got it out.

"Tell him your my burd" He said, his hands moved to under my bum and his kisses moved onto my neck, I couldn't help but let out a moan.

Then my phone vibrated, it had slid down to in between our crotches, causing us to laugh.

_Well, is he? Dan x_

Kyle looked at me.

"We would have to tell everyone we were a couple?" I said.

"True." He looked down at the phone. Then whispered in my ear, "Or we could just have secret little kisses in here?"

Shivers went flying down my spine. As I nodded, I text Danny back with my eyes closed, kissing kyle.

_No, why?_

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	6. Glasgow SECC Pt2

**Reeviiew**

**Roxy**

I sat in the dressing room in the Glasgow SECC. Hall four.

I watched as Kyle sat in a corner playing his guitar with Keiron singing as well, the busted and McFly boys except Danny were playing the xbox with Peyton, it looked like Peyton was winning too.

Kyle had been off with me all morning, I didn't know why.

I doubted very much that it was his way of asking me out last night.

Danny came and sat beside me.

"Hey" He spoke, I kept looking at Kyle, and he shot me a filthy look.

"If he aint your boyfriend, then why are you so upset when he isn't talking to you?" Danny said.

"He's not" I spoke, "And how do you know he aint talking to me?"

"I don't know, you two just don't seem to be talking much today, usually he is attached to you."

--

I spoke to Keiron, and he was saying that it was simply a fact that Kyle thought he was losing his voice, and so he wasn't talking or anything all day, and he wasn't glaring at me, but at Danny.

I totally didn't understand why he would be doing such thing. But then again, it was Kyle.

--

I stood at the side of the stage, Peyton had disappeared with the busted boys like usual, and I awaited Kyle. Wondering if he would talk to me.

As the McFly boys went on stage and Kyle walked off, he kept his guitar on his chest and grabbed me by the arm and marched to the dressing room, locking the door behind him.

"So." I said, I thought that he wanted me to talk.

"Sit" He said, moving along the couch for me. I did as told and looked into his eyes.

"What day is it?" He asked. I didn't think he would ask something like that, but then I remembered.

Valentines day.

He always

sang me a song, no one knew he had ever done this, but he had. And I always, most certainly always loved him. He knew I forgot, and he knew that I wouldn't be expecting it.

_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Na na na na na na_

I looked at him, his hair bobbing around while he played the guitar to me.

Somehow, he always managed to make a tear appear in my eye.

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_But I had never been aware_

_And as it is I dream of her tonight_

_Na na na na na na_

I wanted to pounce on him, but then I thought of Danny.

Did I simply just like the way that Danny looked?

No one knew, but Danny had asked me out for a meal tonight.

And somehow, I had to get away from Kyle, but could I make myself do it?

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

_I have never known_

_The likes of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things and kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite like this_

_Na na na na na na_

Did I love my best friend? Or was I reading his message wrong?

The Beatles wrote this, but was he singing this specific one for a reason?

_I've just seen a face_

_I can t forget the time or place_

_And we'd just met, she's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Na na na na na na_

It was official in my mind.

I just fell for Kyle Falconer.

**Written by Alexis Gage.**

**If you want to know the details of the vid of Kyle singing this song, let me know:D x**


	7. Edinburgh Corn Exchange Pt1

**Review?**

**Peyton**

As usual I sat next to Keiron, Roxy was somewhere I had no idea where. We were on our way to Edinburgh Corn Exchange.

"What are you thinking about?" Keiron always knew when something was wrong; we had what I called sibling connection.

But since we weren't siblings for real that was probably not the reason.

"Nothing" I said, he moved so that I suddenly sat in his lap.

"You're a really bad liar" he whispered in my ear, it was in times like this I was happy that I had Keiron.

I never told Roxy but sometimes I was jealous at her. She was so much closer to Kyle then I was.

"Come on Pey" he said and I smiled slightly. "Tell your big brother what's wrong?"

"Baby brother" I said and he smiled, he was older than me but he was always my baby brother. "I'm just thinking"

"About a Mr. Bourne perhaps?" he asked, and smiled teasingly.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, which was a extremely bad question. "Sorry, it's just that. I really like him"

"What?" Keiron pretended to look shocked. "Oh my god why didn't you tell me? What kind of sister are you?"

"Really funny" I snapped at him suddenly feeling angry.

Not at any one in particular, just angry and irritated.

"What's the problem?" he asked, we were the only ones awake.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I whined, everyone that knew me would know that I worried a lot of that.

This wasn't the first time I was worried about someone not liking me, and it wasn't the last.

"He does" Keiron said, and held me even tighter.

We both became quiet and had one of those moments that you only see on TV. And since Keiron was Keiron of course he was the one to break it.

"Lets wake them up?" he said and I nodded.

We took water; this was our way of waking the lads and Roxy up. Easy because of two reasons, one was that you could get water easily. And they wouldn't be that mad at us for doing it since it was only water.

The bus had stopped and that's when he threw the water at Mo, I threw my water at Pete.

"You idiot" both of them started screaming, Mo even tried to hit Keiron but he ducked.

"Stop Pete" I screamed, he was dragging me out of the bus.

"Oh no" he said and laughed, he held a bottle of water in one hand.

"Keiron help me" I screamed, but he didn't do anything. "What kind of brother are you"

I didn't hear his response, Pete were running after me trying to kill me with water. I didn't have any shoes, and was pretty fast.

"Come one mate she can't be that fast" I heard Keiron scream just as I got the bottle of ice cold water all over me.

I screamed while the guys just laughed.

"Good morning to you Peyton" I turned around and saw James, Matt and Charlie walking towards me all of them grinning.

This made me suspicious, Keiron, Moe and Pete behaved just like that before they actually drenched me with coke.

"Hi guys" I said, and saw in the corner of my eye how Keiron started walking towards me with more water. "I'll just go"

"Grab her" Matt and James took my arms and held me; Keiron came closer with the water.

"Keiron you're my brother" I said but this didn't work. "Almost brother?"

I felt the cold water run down my back, and send chills down my spine.

"Thanks" I said, I looked back and saw that James was smiling at me.

I started to blush, that's why I gave Keiron a big hug. Then almost ran into the buss, with Keiron behind.

"I told you he liked you"

**Written by GroowyL**


	8. Edinburgh Corn Exchange Pt2

**Reviews?**

**Peyton**

I watched as Keiron and Kyle were getting ready to go up on stage. Pete and Mo were ready and looked like they couldn't wait any more.

"Good luck guys" I said as they ran up on stage.

"What did you think Peyton?" James, Matt and Charlie came over to me all three sweating.

"You were great" I gave them all a hug, and felt butterflies in my stomach when I felt James's skin meet mine.

And with that they left, I always watched at least one song then I went after James and played Xbox with the guys. They just couldn't take the fact that they lost.

"Hey Roxy" I walked to her; it felt like I hadn't talked to her in days.

"Hey" she said and then looked back at the stage, I could see that she looked at Kyle most of the time and he smiled in return.

In times like this I felt left out; it was like they had some big secret. So I left and went to Busted and McFly.

"Hi Peyton" James said as I walked in, he was playing Xbox with Matt who smiled at me.

"Hi guys" I said and sat down next to them. "Can I Play?"

"Sure" he said and only minutes later I won the game.

"I'm amassing" I screamed.

Matt and James only laughed; they were used to losing by now. When The View and McFly came in and told us that we were leaving I almost felt sad.

"Can't we play a little more?" I whined giving Kyle puppy eyes but they didn't work. "Ok"

We started walking towards our busses, Keiron walked next to me.

"He's going to ask if you want to go with them" he said and before I could answer James called my name.

"Would you like to hang with us?" he asked and I blushed not knowing what to answer.

"She would love to" Keiron said and pushed me towards them.

The last thing I saw before I walked in to Busted's bus was that Dougie looked at me. And he looked hurt, and I had no idea why.

**Written by GroowyL**


	9. Caird Hall, Dundee Pt1

**Review?**

**Roxy**

I woke up, I turned over to expect Kyle, but got the fright of my life when I saw Danny Jones' eyes staring back. A black eye on his face.

"What the.." I spoke. I couldn't remember a thing from the night before.

I went to go to the bathroom and feel, whacking my head on the way.

_*Flashback_

_I walked through the bus, vodka and coke in hand. I was looking for Danny. I had to tell him that I wasn't interested, I loved Kyle, right?_

_I walked through the hallway, stumbling and falling on things. But everything spun out of control when I banged right into someone._

_Not just any someone. But none other than Kyle himself._

"_Well hello there" He grinned._

_Suddenly I felt sick, I had drank too much._

_Kyle's lips were all over me, I explained how I felt sick and went to the bathroom._

_Danny and Dougie were on our bus, I didn't know why, but when I was sick, I brushed my teeth then walked out the bathroom, and right into Danny's arms by accident._

_He began kissing me, and I kissed him back. I didn't know what I was doing._

_And then the argument came._

_Kyle went berserk, and punched Danny in the face._

_End of Flashback*_

**Written By Alexis Gage**


	10. Caird Hall, Dundee Pt2

**Review?**

**Roxy**

I hadn't spoken to Kyle the whole was to the next Venue, Caird Hall, Dundee.

We were home, and I was having no fun.

I sat with Danny, James and Peyton.

I think Peyton knew how upset I was that Kyle had hit him, I never liked Kyle being aggressive to people I liked.

I looked across the room to where he sat, he made eye contact, but I looked down.

I didn't want anything to do with him if this is the way he was going to act.

I felt a tear rolling down my face, so i wiped it away, sniffed and walked from the room. I couldn't sit there with his eyes on me any longer.

I sat on the staircase outside and cried.

It was cold, and began raining, but I didn't care, the weather matched my mood.

I sat, and cried through everything.

If I lost Kyle, my life was over.

But I couldn't just let him get away with hitting Danny.

I felt someone touching my shoulder and sitting down at my side. I didn't look up as I knew his touch. I didn't want to have to look at him.

"Im sorry" He whispered.

But I walked away, I finally managed to walk away from Kyle. I needed Peyton's opinion.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	11. Newcastle City Hall Pt1

**Review?**

**Peyton**

The next day I woke up in James bed in an awkward position. I was in the middle with Matt on my right said and James on my left. Both of them had their arms around me. Charlie was playing his guitar; he was the one who had waked me up.

"Morning" I said and began looking for a way of getting out of the bed without waking them up.

"Hey" he said and began laughing at me, he obviously noticed that I struggled and found that very funny.

"Shut up" I muttered and glared at him.

After what felt like fifteen minutes I managed to get out of the bed without making any of them wake up.

I didn't say anything to Charlie instead I went away from the guys to find a quiet corner where I could be alone just for a while. And when I found it I sat down and watched out the window and saw how the landscape flew by.

I took my phone up to see if I had any messages, which I had, one from Keiron and one from Pete.

"_Hello gorgeous, I hope you're having fun with Mr. Bourne. But tell him that if he hurts you in any way I will have to kill him"_

I started laughing that one was from Keiron; I loved him for sending that message. Mostly because I knew that he would hurt James if I told him to. But also because he was joking, just as he was most of the times.

"_My dear naïve Peyton, I hope you understand that we trust you to defend our honor, and win every time those two gits challenge you"_

Pete, Pete, Pete I thought to myself. He was the one that was the most proud of me, only because I did won when we played Xbox. And I didn't only win against James and Matt, but also Dougie, Harry and Tom.

"_My dear Pete, don't worry I've got everything taken care of"_

I sent it and then looked down the hall to see if they were awake yet.

"_Don't worry hun; I can take care of myself. But call me anyway"_

I sent that to Keiron and then waited for him to call, not only because I wanted to talk to him. But it actually felt wrong that I had been awake for more than ten minutes and not talked to him yet.

My phone began vibrating and I answered.

"Hey" I said. "How are you?"

"Fine" he responded, he didn't speak much on the morning, probably because it took more than a half hour for him to wake up. "Peyton we talked just a few hours ago"

"Sorry that I wanted to speak with my baby brother" I said teasing him. "I'll just hang up"

"Wait" he said, just as I thought that he would. "What did you want to talk about?"

He suddenly seemed a lot more interested, or it could just have been me thinking so.

"Nothing really" I said, and smiled, I was lying but he didn't notice since he didn't see me. "What happened last night over at the old tour bus?"

He laughed quietly to himself, which made me suspicious.

"Basically everybody got drunk, we partied and it ended with a fight" he said. "Well Kyle did most of the hitting; Danny didn't get any chance of actually hit back"

"What?" I said, and felt chocked; Kyle had started a fight with Danny.

"Yeah I know" was all Keiron said, obviously he was just as surprised and chocked as I was.

"Alright see you later hun" I said and hung up before he could say anything.

I walked towards James and the others again and found them laughing like crazy. And I had no idea why they were.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked and they pointed at Charlie who looked like he hadn't done anything.

"Good god" I muttered to myself, hoping that I wouldn't get the same sense of humor as them.

"How come we didn't get drenched like your other mates?" James asked, Charlie and Matt were playing Xbox and didn't look at us.

Before I could think I drowned in his eyes.

"Because you not like my other mates" I responded and blushed, our faces were an only inch away that's when Matt turned around and called my name.

"Yeah" I asked looking at him, James didn't instead he kept grinning wickedly at me.

"I challenge you" I pretended to look chocked and went towards him to play.

"You're going down Skater boy" the last thing I heard was James laugh while looking at me and then we started playing.

**Written by GroowyL**


	12. Newcastle City Hall Pt2

**Revieew?**

**Peyton**

By the time we arrived I had won so many times that we actually had stopped counting. I thought that I was mercifully not to tell them that I actually won twenty-one times.

We were home, and I walked over to Danny and Roxy. James was with me, and because of that I decided not to ask about the whole Kyle hitting Danny thing. But I saw that she wasn't too happy with Kyle at the moment.

I don't think that I noticed but they shared one look and that was enough to make Roxy leave, Danny immediately started walking after her but I stopped him.

"Leave her alone for a moment" I said, and he surprisingly sat down again.

We became quiet and looked over at the other guys.

Matt and Charlie were trying to defend Busted's honor. While three of the four McFly boys were trying to do the same but they were trying to protect the McFly honor.

"Hi guys" Dougie sat down next to us and smiled at me, a smile I returned. "Are they always like that?"

I looked over at Keiron, Pete and Mo they were running around acting like complete idiots. I smiled fondly at them and got a few weird looks from James and Dougie.

"Yeah" I said and looked right at Dougie now. "They're mine and Roxy's brothers"

"Who is?" Keiron came and laid his arms around my waist.

"You" I said and he laughed then started to tickle me. "Stop"

"Were a family" he said in a sweet voice, he sounded like a kid who just got their Christmas presents. "Because Peytons parents are weird"

I couldn't do anything other than agree, I thought that they were old fashioned and cowards.

"Thank you for telling everybody that my dear brother" I faked a smile and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back"

I started walking; I wanted to walk in the rain. Feeling the cold rain on my skin was somehow relaxing.

But Roxy stopped me before I left.

"I need to talk to you" she said and I walked with her, after all she was my best friend/sister.

**Written by GroowyL**


	13. Portsmouth Guild Hall Pt1

**Review please?**

**Roxy**

I had spoken to Peyton the night before. About the whole thing with Kyle.

I had admitted to loving him, but I thought that he was only up for a muck around every once in a while.

I told her not to say anything about it to anyone, including Kyle.

I didn't want him thinking I was weak.

_I grabbed her by the hand, and took her into the tour bus, we stopped because we heard crying. I looked into the lounge, and there he was, none other than Kyle himself._

I remember how we had just walked away.

I didn't want to see him cry, and infact, it was the first time I actually had.

I knew he knew I had been with Danny, but even I didn't remember what I did with him.

Once back in the arena, we separated but promised to spend time on the tour bus that night, I went in search for Danny as The View were on stage.

Kyle looked down, I stood and watched as he played Superstar tradesman.

And he was just standing, playing and singing, he wasn't himself.

"Hey" I felt someone touch my shoulder, brilliant, just the person I was looking for.

Danny.

"Hey, look, I need to ask you something" I said, looking up into his bright blue eyes, they were so hypnotising.

"Shoot" He said, this was always his way of saying, 'ask it then'.

"Ok, do you remember what we did last night, I mean, why I was in your bed?"

"Yeah, actually," He said, and blushed. "After Kyle gave me this" Pointing to his black eye, "You dragged me off to bed, and helped me out, gave me an icepack, and kissed it better," I looked at the ground, realising, this is the way I would have acted with Kyle. "It was rather sweet" He finished.

I looked on stage at Kyle, he looked back, a hurt expression playing on his face. For some strange reason, he didn't like me being with Danny.

And he knew why.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	14. Portsmouth Guild Hall Pt2

**Review?**

**Roxy**

I had stayed on the lounge couches, with Peyton for a while, but then she went to bed, I didn't think that I would be able to bare sleeping in one of those beds, without Kyle.

I didn't know why this was all happening to me, it had to be a phase. It was clearly not normal for someone to fall for their best friend.

I felt jealous, of Peyton. She had Keiron, and he was always there, there was never any confusing moments when you may or may not love each other.

I didn't know if Kyle loves me, and I think that that is what hurt the most.

I didn't see him all day, we had the day to sit in the bus because we were travelling. And so I sat in his cupboard. I knew that this sounded strange, but at the back of his cupboard, no one would see you for all the clothes, unless they were looking for you. And he was the only one who could find me right now.

I sat there, breathing slowly, taking in his smell. I felt tears running down my face but I didn't try and wipe them away, they were going to fall anyway.

I decided to think about all of the times where I needed Kyle, trying to narrow them down to prove I didn't need him.

_When I was so drunk I couldn't walk, and I could barely talk, he carried me to his house and lay me in his bed, not bothering that I was soaking as we had walked in the rain, he got changed and covered me up to make sure I was warm enough and slept on the floor, so ensure my comfort when I woke up._

_When a boy in primary school had stamped all over my lunch and pushed me in the mud, it was my first day, and no one wanted to be friends with me, I sat underneath the big oak tree and cried. Then this boy, who I had never met before, spoke to me. He wanted to be my friend, his name was Kyle._

_When my first real boyfriend had went to punch me, Kyle had been there, out of the blue, and stopped it all. Beating him up none the less._

_All the times that he had spoken to me about all of my problems, when no one else would, when everyone else was out getting bladdered or taking drugs, Kyle would give all of that up, just simply to talk._

_When we had been to a party and went skinny dipping in the local river, I could feel myself being swept out, and since I was drunk, I could do nothing to stop it. Then he was there, again, out of the blue, his naked body pressed against mine, saving my life._

_All of the times where we would be drunk, and I would end up feeling down, and depressed, he would always be there to talk me around, which I think, made us closer._

_Peyton was Kyle's friend since birth, our parents only started hating him in high school when he grew his long hair, stood out, took drugs, and drank, alot, but if I didn't meet him that first day in primary school, I would never have met Keiron, Pete, or Mo, and I definitely wouldn't have met Peyton. Keiron and Peyton were always close, Kyle didn't have anyone as close as they were, then I came along. _

_When we had argued at the Dog House I walked out steaming drunk, and was walking home when a guy grabbed me, I knew what he was doing, I was about to be raped, when again, Kyle was there, saving me. Like he knew when something bad was going to happen to me._

_Kyle had refused to let me take drugs when he started, he told me I didn't need it, that I was perfect and should get a high on that fact, and for that, I am glad, otherwise I would have been a drug user by now, he managed to stop, but if he didn't, I may have been dead by now._

_He was the reason, the ultimate reason. Final number ten. And the reason was, Kyle._

I realised. Yes.

I bloody needed him.

The cupboard opened, and I held my breath.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	15. London Hammersmith Appolo Pt1

**Review?**

**Peyton**

I was trying hard to sleep, but really couldn't. My head was spinning because of two things, one because of Kyle and two because of Roxy. I sighed deeply and looked at the sealing. Of course I was thinking about James to.

"Peyton" I heard Kyle and immediately looked up, he's eyes were red.

"Hey" I said, he still was my best friend, even if I hadn't talked to him that much lately. "What's up?"

"You know what's up" he said and I nodded my head, a lot of things at the moment.

Kyle was in love with Roxy, she on the other hand seemed to have fallen for a certain Mr. Jones. And I was most likely in love with James Elliot Bourne.

"I really like her" he said, which I hadn't expected him to say.

Sure I knew that he liked Roxy but still I didn't know that he was serious about the whole thing.

"Does she know that?" I asked straight away.

"I think so" he said, but I could tell that he didn't really know.

I had known Kyle my entire life, and I knew him inside out.

"If you hadn't told her then she doesn't know" I said and looked at him, Kyle was normally good with girls he liked, but not when that person happened to be his best friend

"It doesn't matter anymore" he said, this made me angry if he liked her so much then he wouldn't give up right?. "She's with that player with his stupid Bolton accent"

"Danny" I said, and gave him a teasingly look. "Why don't you just go over to her and tell her the truth?"

"Look at me?" he said and pointed at himself, I saw my best friend. "She obviously likes him more, not that I understand why"

"Come on Kyle" I said. "Why do you think that she's with Danny, because I can tell you that it's not because he's fit"

He glared at me.

"Alright not only because of the fact that he is absolutely gorgeous" I said which only made Kyle on a worse mood. "It's because you never told her that you like her not only as a friend"

He didn't say anything, but I could see doubt in his eyes. He was probably asking himself what she liked about him. I gave him a hug, which he wasn't ready for.

"It's not what you got" I whispered in he's ears. "It's what you do with it"

"Thanks Peyton" he said and left, probably to look for Roxy who had disappeared from the surface of earth.

I was just about to go to bed when James and Keiron came in both of them laughing hard.

"Hey guys" I said, they seemed to get along pretty well. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing sweetheart" Keiron said and sat down on the floor, James on the other hand sat down next to me. "You"

"Nothing" I responded and felt James skin touch mine as he grabbed my waist and started tickling. "Stop James"

I screamed with laughter, and when he stopped we were inches away from each other. Keiron left without me noticing.

"I like you Peyton" James whispered, and before I had any chance of responding he kissed me. Our body's pressed against each other, and very soon our clothes were spread out around the room.

**Written by GroowyL**


	16. London Hammersmith Appolo Pt2

**Review a little ?**

**Peyton**

The next morning I woke up alone, James had written a note and left it on my pillow.

"_I had to get back to the Busted tour bus, see you later. xx"_

I just smiled; we were on our way to London and would probably arrive in a few hours. Then I remembered about Roxy and Kyle, and wondered how things had gone.

"You are so dead Keiron" Mo screamed, this made me take my clothes and walk out to them to see if I could save my brother.

"Morning Peyton" Pete said grinning wickedly, I glared at him then Mo and Keiron came again.

"Hello love" Keiron said and we sat down on the couch, I sat in he's lap. "So why don't you tell me what happened yesterday with Mr. Bourne"

I blushed slightly which made all of them laugh, but I didn't say anything.

"Where's Roxy?" I asked, and started walking away from them, I reminded myself to thank her later.

I didn't find her, but I was going to ask her all about Danny and Kyle later. So I joined Keiron and the others again, they said that Kyle left them yesterday and they hadn't seen him. No one had seen Roxy either.

Two things could have happened, they could have gotten together or Roxy might be even angrier with Kyle now then she was before.

"We're in London" Mo screamed again.

"Why do you always scream?" I asked sending him a teasingly smile.

"I don't know love" he said, this made me laugh.

When we got out of the bus the McFly and Busted guys came over. I noticed that Kyle was still glaring at Danny who didn't notice.

"He's coming over" Roxy whispered, I wanted to ask her about Danny and Kyle but then I felt someone put their arms around my waist.

"Hey princess" he said, I turned around and saw James, and he was smiling.

"Hey" we kissed, and he then held me in his arms.

Then when he didn't notice Keiron winked at me and grinned wickedly. I didn't do anything, feeling James arms around me made me lose my mind. That's when I noticed Dougie, he looked sad.

And it felt like it was my fault; I was going to ask him later.

**Written by GroowyL**


	17. Southend Cliffs Pavillion Pt1

**Review? **

**These chapters are getting put onto the site in twos, because that is the way they have been written, hoping you like it :D x**

**Roxy**

I had spent the night on the McFly bus, in Danny's arms.

He had asked me to be his girlfriend, and I happily accepted, I knew that I had waited years for kyle, and he clearly wasn't interested.

He said he was, but I didn't believe him.

He used to give up everything for me, he once gave up smoking for me.

Then I seen him smoking a fag before a gig, that broke me.

He didn't drink much, but the past while, after her hit Danny, after I stopped talking to him, he had been constantly drunk. And I didn't want him to be, but to tell him to stop, would mean I had to talk to him.

Mind you, we had all been drinking alot, even Peyton was getting into it, and usually she was the serious one.

High five for finally letting go girl.

I lay with my head on Danny's chest, wanting it to be Kyle's.

Danny was hot, and his accent melted me, but Kyle, well he was safe, or he used to be.

I began to wonder, was I in love with Kyle, or our friendship.

--

_Tell you the same thing that they told me  
Worth your weight in gold  
Should I practice what I preach man?  
Should I just do what I'm told?  
Because the clock keeps ticking,  
Lets hope we don't grow old._

I was drinking already. I didnt know what to do anymore. I wanted to drown in alcohol, get Kyle from my system.

He sang loudly on stage. Constantly looking at me, and giving daggering looks at Danny.

_Tell them the same thing that you told me,  
Are you worth your weight in gold?  
Should I practice what I preach man?  
Should I just do what I'm told?  
High court jury!  
Would you scream guilty?  
I'd never claim somebody used me,  
I used to be so filthy._

I looked at him, he had more life in him tonight, Dancing around and annoying everyone. I knew, I didnt know why, but I knew he was back on Ecstacy.

This hurt. I wanted him to hurt as much as I did.

_And are you happy when they tell you,  
Should it worry you at all?  
Does it help you when they preach man?  
Does it mend your broken bones?  
You know they say that I'm a lightweight,  
Well the worry weighs a ton.  
If you make it to the top don't come and save me,  
Coz I'll be at the bottom having fun_

I wanted to tell him I loved him, and not because of anything in particular.

I loved the way he treated me different to anyone else.

_With a little bit o............  
Shock shock horror  
A limp jumped body on the floor  
A fucked up old school friend and a kicked down door.  
And the boy can sing...  
The boy can dance......misplaced a whole week man..  
Left out the romance._

I loved the way that he looked at me and smiled.

I loved his smile and his eyes.

_(I believe)love yeah  
Not what you've bought or sold  
(I'm not a rat)this life it shouldn't be a race man.  
Don't believe ya make money then grow old  
Don't even accuse me!  
Coz I'll go on the run,  
But I suppose it'd be easy where to find me,  
Coz I'll be at the bottom having fun!!!!!!!_

I loved the way that he always knew how to cheer me up, the way he always knew when something was wrong, or when something was going to hurt me.

_With a little bit o............  
Shock shock horror,  
A limp jumped body on the floor,  
A fucked up old school friend and a kicked down door.  
And the boy can sing...  
The boy can dance......misplaced a whole week man..  
Left out the romance._

I glared at him.

The crowd erupted under his voice, mosh pits starting.

I tapped my foot and kept thinking, I loved everything about him.

_N' I feel sorry for you man.  
Sorry for you man,  
I feel sorry for you man you forgotten how to clap your hands_

_I feel sorry for you man. ahh  
sorry for you man, ahhh  
I feel sorry for you man you forgotten how to clap your hands_

_Tell them the same thing that they told me!_

I couldnt stand it any longer, I walked over to Danny and gave him a good luck kiss before he went on stage and walked away to an empty dressing room as I heard the crowd chant.

_The View! The View! The View Are On Fire!_

--

I awoke with a banging headache in the tour bus, but not just any tour bus, the McFly Tour bus, and felt a severe amount of hurt.

_*Flashback_

_I held my breath as the cupboard door opened, I knew who it would be, but I didnt want to believe myself._

"_Roxy" I heard Kyle breath my name. Although I didnt reply, I was refusing to let him know that I was infact there, hidden behind his clothes._

"_I know your in here" He said, parting his jackets and climbing behind them with me, closing the door._

"_What do you want" I said, not making eye contact as it was clear I had been crying._

"_Well, to be honest." He started, with a sigh, "I want you."_

"_And?" I said._

"_Basically, if I talk, will you please listen and not interupt, or run from me or anything this time?" He asked. I couldnt find the strength in my body to speak again, and so I simply nodded._

"_Ok, so I love you. And not just as a friend, I love everything about you. The way you sleep with your head on my chest, the way you let me play with your hair and get you out of sticky situations, the way you hide out in my closet when you are upset, the way you want the best for everyone but yourself. I love the way you draw random patterns on my chest when your letting me hold you. The way you kiss me, the way you look at me. But I cant know that you know how much I love you, if I havent told you myself." He said, holding his knee's up to his chest._

_Danny was my boyfriend, everyone knew but Kyle._

_I kissed him softly on the nose, like he did with me once upon a time, and held my breath, ready to tell him._

"_I love you too" I spoke, a grin spreading across his face, "But" I said._

"_But what?" His facial expression totally changed._

"_Danny's my boyfriend" I whispered and got to my feet and walked._

_He said I couldnt walk away when he was talking, and technically, he had talked, I had listened, and then I ran, tears spillng everywhere._

**Written by Alexis Gage.**


	18. Southend Cliffs Pavillion Pt2

**Review**

**Roxy**

We were on our way to Ipswich Regent from Southend Cliffs Pavillion.

I still couldn't believe Kyle. He thought that he tells me and I will give everything up for him. Usually I would, if I didn't know about the smoking and drugs.

I walked to the fridge of our bus, I was back, and got myself a vodka and coke, then sat on the couch next to Pete.

"Morning shitface" He said. They were never nice to us, but we were never nice to them. Family is Family I guess.

"Hey," I said. Drinking my vodka.

"You are getting out of hand with the drinking don't you think?" He said, raising one eyebrow at me, I was never able to do this, and so all of the others used it against me, to make me know when they were serious.

"No" I said. I didn't want to admit it, I knew he was right, but I didn't want to say anything about it. I wanted to be able to drink and feel numb rather than be sober and crying, hurting.

I heard the door opening, and looked up.

Kyle stood there with a bottle of buckfast in his hand. Red eyes, from crying.

I turned back to watching Peyton beating Mo and Keiron on the xbox.

I felt the couch going down a little beside me, and I knew he had sat next to me. I didn't look around, as I knew it would break my heart to see him hurt. But I wanted him to know how I felt with every girlfriend he had in the past.

--

I looked out of the window, trying to fix on something, a landmark or anything. I knew that everyone was drinking and having a goodtime around me.

But I wasn't having fun.

Never.

I walked over to Peyton.

"Hey," I spoke.

"Hey" She said, taking me away from everyone else. I owed her an explanation.

I had told her I loved Kyle, and then started going out with Danny. Although I knew I wanted Kyle.

I think.

"So whats going on with you?" She slurred. I knew I was slurring my words as well, but I was well past the point of caring.

"I don't know, I loved Kyle, then I fell out with him, then I fell for Danny a little, then Kyle said he loved me and I said I loved him and then I am now going out with Danny and I love Kyle and I don't know what to do anymore. I just want to get rid of myself cause if I am with Kyle, Danny will hurt and if I am with Danny, kyle will hurt and tats alot worse cause I love him more, and I just don't know" I slurred and spoke quickly through my tears, I didn't know however that Kyle was standing behind me, Pey knew though.

I felt someone grabbing my arm and dragging me to the back room, locking the door. Somehow I knew that Peyton knew what was going to happen. And I didn't know why.

I stared into Kyles eyes.

My safety net.

"Why cry baby" He said, wiping my face with his hand. But i found myself unable to talk again.

What is it with this boy and making me speechless.

Suddenly I felt him kissing me, and couldn't stop myself from kissing back as his hands moved from behind my head to below my back. His kisses moved down onto my neck, and I couldn't help but let out a short moan. His hands moving all over me, before long, his shirt was shed and his trousers dropped to around his ankles.

He knew what buttons to press all over my body.

Before I knew it, I was having sex with my best friend, on a couch, on a tour bus.

But don't get me wrong.

He was _Amazing._

I lay in his arms, but decided I wanted more. And as always, if I wanted more of something, Kyle gave me it.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	19. Ipswitch Regent Pt1

**Hoping you like this update:D Review?**

**Peyton**

I was having a hangover; it felt like my head were going to explode. Ever since we went out on this tour I've been drinking more than ever. We were now sitting in the dressing room.

Roxy laid on the couch with Danny next to her, Kyle were glaring at him while playing his guitar. Keiron, Mo and Pete sat just a few meters away from us whispering and pointing. They were up to something, but I had no idea what.

The rest of McFly and Busted weren't there, I have no idea what they were doing but they weren't there.

"Hi sweetheart" I looked behind me and saw James, he was alone. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" I sighed, I was worried about my best friend, she told me that she had sex with Kyle but he wasn't her boyfriend.

Danny was.

"What's the matter?" he asked, just like Keiron he had developed some sort of Peyton system, and every time I was upset it beeped.

"I'm not feeling well" I said, which wasn't a complete lie; he sat down next to me and began kissing my neck.

Even if those kisses took my breath away it felt wrong, and I had no idea why.

"How about I make you feel better?" Keiron had obviously heard that because he grinned at me and then started laughing.

I didn't say anything but started kissing him; I loved his taste, his smell and everything about him. Even those weird little habits he had, sometimes he could just stare at something and you couldn't get any contact with him.

"Your singing it wrong" Kyle said and looked at Danny, I stopped kissing James and immediately looked over at them.

"What?" Danny asked and actually stood up, probably to look more dangerous. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah" Kyle dropped his guitar, and that's when I knew why he had been so energetic lately. "You good for nothing, Bolton son of a bitch"

Danny was going to hit him when Roxy came in the middle and tried to calm Danny down while glaring at Kyle.

I felt the tension in the room, the other guys stood ready to break the fight if they started.

"Have you had sex with her yet?" Kyle asked, you could see how angry and hurt he was but I didn't care.

I wanted to smash he's head in for doing this to Roxy.

"No" Danny answered; he was going to say something more that's when he did it.

"I have" he screamed, Danny didn't know how to react, but Roxy did.

She walked up to him and slapped him, then left. Everyone got quiet as Danny and Kyle simply glared at each other.

"She never liked you" he said, and kept on pushing Danny down.

I could actually see the light disappear from his eyes.

"And Peyton" he turned to me and gave me a disgusted look. "How much did he pay you?"

I snapped and ran towards him and started hitting him while screaming. I wanted to hurt him so bad, I wanted to kill him for doing all of this.

"Relax Peyton, he's not himself" Keiron took my waist and tried to drag me away from Kyle.

I didn't listen to him but kicked and screamed, trying to hurt Kyle as much as I could. Then Keiron dragged me out of the room and held me while I cried.

It felt wrong that it was me who cried, I wanted to ask how Roxy was. But at the moment I couldn't think about her, I just wanted to kill him for bringing that up.

"You're ok Peyton?" Keiron asked, Mo and Pete probably told James not to come in.

I nodded.

"Let's go"

**Written by GroowyL**


	20. Ipswitch Regent Pt2

**Review?**

**Peyton**

I didn't want to speak to anybody, so Keiron carried me back to the bus. I wanted to talk to Roxy, I wanted to ask her how she was, but I didn't know where she was.

"Hey" I looked up from my bed and saw Dougie.

"Hey" I answered; he sat down next to me.

"What was Kyle talking about?" he asked and I felt like crying again.

"Nothing" I said, we got quiet and he's face came closer to me, and then we kissed.

I pulled away and then ran out of there holding my phone. I wanted to talk to Keiron and Roxy, I wanted to kill Kyle.

"_I want to talk to you. xoxo"_

I send that one to Roxy knowing that she would respond she was my best friend. Then I sat down on the street, I knew that the guys were playing by now.

"_Where are you?"_

I answered and hoped that she would come; I didn't send any text message to Keiron. I don't want him to think about that when he played. And if Kyle were both drunk and using drugs I couldn't bother him with my problems.

"Hey Peyton" I looked up and saw Matt and Charlie.

"Hey Pretty boy" I said and smiled at Charlie, this was his new nickname. "Skate boy aren't you supposed to be playing now?"

"Yeah but we were just going to make sure that you were ok" he said. "So are you?"

"You idiots" I said while smiling, they knew that I was joking. "Go and play"

The laughed and then left.

"Peyton" I looked around again and saw Roxy.

I ran towards her and hugged her long before looking at her.

"How are you hun?"

**Written by GroowyL**


	21. London Interview Pt1

**Review.**

**Roxy**

_I slapped him hard in the face, my eyes stinging from tears. I didn't know what he was playing at._

_I ran out of there, and soon received a text from Danny._

_-I'm sorry, but I cant be with you, were over, dan-_

_I cried more than ever, I had hurt him, Kyle had hurt me._

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone got a message, I sat on the lounge couch, with Kyle on the one opposite. He was sober, for once.

I looked down at my phone.

_-I'm sorry for whatever it was ive done, kyle x-_

He didn't know. He had no idea how he had hurt me, how he had hurt Peyton.

_-sorry's not good enough this time-_

I texted him back, letting him know I would never forgive him, or well, maybe I would, but I was still angry. He didn't know what he had done.

It wasn't just about breaking the promise to keep the sex secret quiet, but he had also taken drugs, and started smoking again.

I walked over to the window in the middle of the bus. Someone touched my shoulder, and whispered in my ear.

I knew who it was from the feeling I got going down my back.

Sir Kyle Falconer.

"What have I done?" He asked, I turned to him, his face so close, I could see every detail of his mouth, his dark brown eyes. Clashing with my blue's.

"Oh where do I start" I glared at him.

"Huh?" He looked confused. I put my hand into his pockets and pulled out what I was looking for.

"Fags, E's? Our Secret?" I said, a tear flying down my face.

I took a deep breath, this time, I waited for an explanation.

"The fags, well, I thought I lost you, and I turned to them, I have no excuse." He spoke, again, I waited, "Drugs, uhm, well, I needed something to give me the bounce back, and that was the only thing when I didn't have you"

"Kyle you have never had me, and at this rate, you never will!" I screamed in his face. I walked, and I couldn't stop, but then again, there are only so many places you can go on a bus.

He usually let me go. But this time he followed me.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	22. London Interview Pt2

**Review?**

**Roxy**

All three bands had interviews when we arrived in London.

We were allowed to listen to them.

Busted spoke about how the tour was going, their upcoming album, and how James has fallen madly for Peyton, and then they did their photoshoot.

McFly spoke about their tour, the songs theyve been playing, crowds, and everything. How much Dougie likes this girl but she doesn't know yet, how Danny fell for me and I broke his heart by getting with Kyle, and how Harry and Tom missed their girlfriends.

Then on with their photoshoot.

The View spoke about how Pete misses Steph his girlfriend, how Keiron was single and no he was not secretly dating Peyton, Mo, well, just crazy antics from him, And Kyle. For once, Kyle didn't say much.

They did a photoshoot too.

I didn't understand him.

I sat on the bus, and waited on Kyle, I waited on his bed.

They came in, and everyone was getting drunk, including Peyton. But Kyle went to his bed, and found me.

"Rox" He whispered. "Hey" And then I seen it.

The smile I had missed ever so much.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	23. Glasgow Interview Pt 1

**Review**

**Peyton**

I had spent practically all my time with James. But I decided to hang out with Roxy and Keiron. Danny had dumped her, and he was still very sad. I listened to Dougie as he told the interviewers that he was in love with a girl but she didn't know yet.

And I listened to every interview, Kyle didn't say much. Keiron on the other hand was laughing like crazy then they asked him if we were a couple.

Now I sat next to Keiron leaning on him while watching TV. We didn't talk much, he just stroke my back comfortingly. I hadn't forgiven Kyle yet, but then he hadn't apologized either.

"Do you think that he's fit?" I looked at the TV and noticed that I hadn't watched at all.

"Yeah I guess so" I said and shrugged.

"Do you think that James is?" I blushed and nodded.

The latest time I had been quieter and almost ran away from everyone.

I didn't talk to anyone but Keiron, mainly because he was my brother and he made me feel better. I would talk to Roxy, but she had a lot of other things on her mind, I didn't want bother her with my problems.

"What's up with you?" he asked, and I didn't say anything so he started tickling me.

I screamed with laughter, and tried to run away from him.

"Stop" I screamed, and he did.

Kyle stood in front of us, he didn't smile he just looked at us. I mumbled something about going to bed and then I ran away.

"Apologize" I heard Keiron, I hid in his bed. "We know about Roxy, just apologize to both of them, but mostly Roxy, I can't believe you"

Then he walked to me and smiled. I couldn't believe Keiron at the moment either, he never yelled at Kyle.

"We're here" he said and gave me a hand.

I took it and we were soon on our way out of the bus towards another interview.

"Woo another interview" I said sounding ironical. "Great"

**Written by GroowyL**


	24. Glasgow Interview Pt 2

**Review?**

**Peyton**

They were interviewing McFly at the moment, Busted had already been interviewed. Kyle and the others were after them.

"Dougie are you in love?" he smirked and nodded.

"And I intend to do something about it" he mumbled, he probably thought that the interviewer didn't hear but they're hearing is incredible.

I didn't listen more after that, this interview wasn't any different from the other. They asked them about their dating habits and girlfriends.

"Keiron I'm tired, I'm going back to the bus" I said, and gave him a quick hug.

Roxy was on a better mood, I had no idea why. This made me feel guilty, she was my best friend I was supposed to know this things.

I walked back to the bus and sat down listening to a song I loved. Breathe by Anna Nalick, I listened to it and sang without noticing that Dougie were on the bus.

"You have a great voice" he said and I jumped he gave me a fright. "Sorry"

"It's ok" I said and smiled, he walked closer to me and soon sat down close to me.

"You have beautiful eyes" he said, and I drowned in his eyes, he was grinning wickedly like he knew something I didn't.

And then he kissed me, passionate and hungry. I responded by kissing him back and touching his hair and back.

"Dougie?" I knew that voice; both of us looked back at James who was standing, looking like he was going to cry.

Dougie left while James took something out of he's pocket. I wanted to apologise and say that it was I mistake.

"Here you go" he said and then walked out leaving me crying, not wanting to take the money he had left.

I couldn't breathe, and I felt panic when the song "Loner in Love" started playing. I walked out of the bus.

"Peyton?" it was Roxy and behind her Kyle was walking.

I ignored her and walked up to Kyle with tears running down my cheeks.

"Are you happy now?" I asked and gave him the money, he didn't answer so I left.

Walking past everyone, ignoring when they called my name, I didn't want to talk to any of them. Then I started running, I wanted to leave. It started raining, but I still ran.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Peyton where are you?" it was Roxy.

"I screwed up" I whined. "I'm so sorry"

"Peyton were coming" that was the last thing she said, and then I actually fell asleep.

**Written by GroowyL**


	25. Doghouse, Dundee Pt1

**Review please?**

**Roxy**

I was happier, I woke up with Kyle holding me, like he didn't want to let go. I had a warm feeling throughout my chest.

I drew circling patterns on his chest.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" He asked making me laugh. I was laughing, but I was blushing too.

I looked into his eyes, and simply couldn't help myself. I kissed him full on the lips.

"Woahh, as much as I want to, aren't we taking things slowly?" He said, reminding me.

"_Rox" He whispered. "Hey" And then I seen it._

_The smile I had missed ever so much._

_I didn't know what to say to him at first, he apologised many times._

_All in all. I forgave him._

_I couldn't not._

_He kissed me full on the lips, he knew that me and Danny had broken up, and he knew he was allowed to kiss me, well, almost._

"_Hey," I said, looking at him smiling, or most people would more call it beaming._

"_Can we take things slow this time?" I asked, seeing the old sparkle in his eyes reappear._

"_Anything you want Rox" He whispered._

"I didn't mean we couldn't kiss you goof!" I said.

I didn't expect him to do something so goofy, but he actually began tickling me, and no matter how much I screamed, he wouldn't stop. Suddenly, the curtain was pulled back, and there stood Keiron. He looked serious, until he seen Kyle tickling me, and burst out laughing.

"What man?" Kyle said, still smiling at me.

"Peyton thought you were raping her and so she told me to come check, have you apologised yet?" He asked.

"I have to Roxy, but not to Peyton." He spoke, looking at the covers at the bottom of the bed. I knew that this was just something to look at while he avoided Keirons eyes.

"You told me you would!" I exclaimed, slapping him in the chest. "Move, now!" I said, sometimes I felt like his mother.

He left the bed and walked to where Peyton was, when Keiron spoke again.

"What about the drugs and fags?" He said.

"He's stopped smoking again, and what, these?" I pulled the small bag of drugs from my pocket. I took Keirons hand and took him to the toilet.

He watched as I flushed them away, and smiled at him.

"Thats not a problem anymore."

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	26. Doghouse, Dundee Pt2

**Review**

**Roxy**

Everyone knew that me and Kyle had made up, they knew everything.

Kyle had apologised to Peyton, and she had said that she wasn't going to forgive him right away, but it didn't mean she never would. And she liked the fact that he had managed to do it, Kyle was never one for apologising for his actions. He usually just took the huff.

We sat on Kyle's bed, and I felt at home. We being, Me, Kyle and Peyton.

We talked for hours. And I loved it, it was like the old days.

"So, you're saying you love James, but you didn't know you liked Dougie?" Kyle was confused. But it was funny.

We had decided that it was better talking to each other about our problems, even though the others have a lot too, cause at the end of the day, we were always best friends.

Even if me and Kyle were shagging.

"And so you two have made up?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I thought I loved Danny, but it so happens I just fancied him, and I thought I loved the friendship me and Kyle had, but it's Kyle I love, not the bond"

"Ha, bond" Kyle lightly mocked. We all burst out laughing at the face that James and Bond had been said in the same conversation.

We were home for the Doug House. Only The View were playing though, as it was special request. McFly and Busted stayed in their buses, in the huff, while Kyle, Keiron and Pete bounced around the stage, steaming drunk.

Peyton and I were in the crowd being battered back and forth like we used to before the boys got big.

Pete got to see Steph, who were having sex in the bathrooms by the end of the night, Kyle decided he wanted to Dance to a small band who were also performing, and so I obliged.

Keiron was dancing and annoying Peyton, and Mo, well, god knows where he went, off 'getting with a random burd' in his words.

And all in all, I truly fell in love with Kyle.

His jokes, and ability to succeed.

**Written by Alexis Gage**


End file.
